


smile

by MarkLee127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Babies, College, Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nohyuck, Students, markmin, photographer hyuck, possible jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: "he looks everywhere, yet he misses what's right in front of him."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. looking for something pretty

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii :))  
> so this is mainly focusing on markmin and nohyuck because i think they're both really cute ships and i love themm  
> plus i already read everything in the markmin tags so if u relate, this is for you lmao

"donghyuck, stop complaining."

the said boy rolled his eyes as he walked through the park, pouting slightly as he responded to the other. 

"well jeno, you're the one who chose to tag along-"

"but i didn't know you'd be whining the whole way!"

jeno crossed his arms as he walked along the path, eyes flitting over the surroundings, "what are you looking for anyway?"

"something beautiful."

"..such as?"

"just anything. something i find pretty enough to use in my final project."

jeno bent down and plucked a flower from a bush, shoving it in front of the other's eyes, "that's pretty, now let's go-"

"no." jeno whined as the sun kissed male shoved his arm away and walked forward, determination evident on his features, "it needs to be something that inspires me, and loads of people are going to do flowers, i need to be original. you can go, if you want."

without hesitation, jeno nodded, bumping the older with a light nudge, "great, i'm out. i'll call you later."

the younger hummed as he saw the other practically bolt down the path towards the exit of the park. he continued on looking and looking, eyes scanning over every inch of the park, only to remain fruitless, finding nothing in his search.

the day went on and as he sat on a park bench, slumped with his head towards the sky, he watched the blue canvas tinge with purple, and pinks and oranges bleeding into the colors, the sky now a orangish hue as the sun started to set. he furrowed his brows as he thought, _why was it so hard to find something good enough?_

he was pulled out of his thoughts as his phone buzzed in his pocket, the vibrations causing him to jolt slightly as he pulled the device out to see a message from jeno.

 **nono^^:**

**dude where are you? you've been at the park the whole day 😫**

**nono^^:**

**alsoo on your way back bring some food pls i'm hungry 😭**

**haechan 🌞:**

**get your own damn food tf, i's struggling to find a muse and idk why :(**

**nono^^:**

**because the brain don't work on an empty stomach oBvIoUsLy**

**haechan 🌞:**

**... finee i'm on my way**

**nono^^:**

**ayyyyye see you soon, don't forget the food or i won't let you in :)**

**haechan 🌞:**

**😑**

he looked around one last time and huffed when he noticed the park was no empty. so sighing dejectedly, he gave up on his search and headed towards the gate at the exit.

he put a hand on the gate and looked back to see the sun was almost about to set. he jumped when the gate suddenly flung forward, narrowly missing his face as the creaking sound echoed through the empty surroundings. he whipped back to the front and glared in annoyance at the pink haired boy who opened the gate.

"oh shit, my bad. you were taking too long to open the gate."

he glared at the boy harder, only for him to shrug in nonchalance and dash into the empty playground.

kissing his teeth and muttering under his breath, he walked through the gate and looked at the other boy who was present too, with a black hoodie and mask covering his face, he looked pretty sketchy in donghyuck's opinion.

"sorry about him." he spoke as he scratched the back of his nape, "he was just excited, luckily the gate didn't hit you."

donghyuck in return just looked at the figure unimpressed, furrowing his brows as he watched him take off the mask and pull the hood off and- _holy shit._

"uh, sorry again.. um.. bye."

he watched with his jaw dropped as the boy walked pass him awkwardly, jogging to catch up to his friend. donghyuck was in a daze after that, blinking harshly as he tried to imprint what he just saw into his memory forever. black wavy hair, tousled by the wind, lightly tanned smooth skin, and those eyes. they had got to be the prettiest pair he had ever seen, so big and bright, and twinkling even though the stars were yet to appear in the sky.

he smiled giddily to himself as he pulled out his phone to text jeno, elated that he wouldn't be going home empty handed.

**haechan 🌞:**

**i found someone, thank god because i was beginning to lose hope**

**nono^^:**

**uh??? found who??**

**haechan 🌞:**

**someone to help me with my project**

**nono^^:**

**oh your muse?**

**haechan 🌞:**

**yep wait til you see him, he's perfect, i mean, not as perfect as me, but close**

**nono^^:**

**woop thats great and all but uh hurry up pls im starving :((**

**haechan 🌞:**

**just eat an apple or something while you wait**

**nono^^:**

**i aint eating no apple tf just bring me foooooooddd**

**haechan 🌞:**

**don't rush me im coming 👺**


	2. if you fall, i'll catch you. always.

"jeez jaemin, you've got to be more careful." mark said softly as he walked up to the pink haired boy who was swaying slowly on the swings.

"yeah, but his hand was on the gate for like a whole minute and he still didn't open it. I haven't got all day markie, i'm a busy guy." jaemin said playfully as he motioned for the other to push him on the swings.

"you sure? you always seem free when i call you." mark joked as he gently began to push the other by the chains, watching as he gradually flew higher and higher.

the pink haired boy turned his head briefly to make eye contact, the orangish hue of the sky making him glow an angelic bright as he flashed mark the sweetest of smiles before he spoke, "yeah, well, i can always make time when it comes to you."

mark felt his face heat up, shoving the swing harder as he cleared his throat and tried to ignore the burning on his ears, he mumbled a soft 'shut up' that seemed to be carried away by the soft breeze that was flowing past them.

they remained in a peaceful silence for a while, enjoying each other's company as they watched the sun set and kiss the surface of the earth. jaemin was the first to break the silence, "that guy was pretty weird though." he pondered as he stared up at the sky, feeling closer with it with each push upwards, reaching a hand up almost as if to brush the light scattering of clouds away with his fingertips. "he didn't have to just stand there looking at god knows what, he should've moved out of the way."

mark hummed as he stopped pushing, letting the younger come to a gradual stop, "maybe he was just looking for something."

"i won't ever relate." jaemin spoke as he hopped off the swing and walked closer to mark, his lips stretching into a grin as he saw the confusion on the others face.

"huh? what does that mean?"

"it means-" he started as he lifted a hand up and brushed the inky waves out of mark's eyes, leaning closer to whisper his next words into his ear, "i won't ever have to look for anything, because i have you, and you're everything i'll ever need."

he turned his head slightly and felt his heart warm up as he saw a deep red flush over mark's face, his eyes widening as he shoved the younger away. jaemin laughed as he staggered backwards, watching as mark stuttered, a hand coming up to cover his face, "oh my god, jaemin _shut up_ , that was so cheesy!"

jaemin giggled as he pulled the other's hand down, a fond smile taking over his features as he looked at the shy expression adorned on the older as he avoided eye contact. "anyway cutie, let's have some fun."

before mark could respond, he found himself dodging jaemin, who threw himself at him with puckered lips. "come on markie, lemme give you a kiss!" 

"go away!" 

mark sprinted off with jaemin close on his heels, the two bubbling with laughter as they ran around, the sound of their giggles and happiness resonating through the empty park, the sound of their feet thumping against the ground echoing in the silence of the night. the two ran and ran, through the trees and past the pond, their happiness growing second by second, "dude stop!" mark giggled as he ran behind the bench, the object standing between them. "the ground's slippery here."

"so what?"

"what if i fall?" mark laughed as he looked at jaemin, who unbeknownst to him, was gazing at him with pure and utter endearment.

"i'll be here to catch you. always."

and if jaemin had a double meaning to his words? well, he'd keep that a secret for now. 


	3. what are the chances?

jeno rolled his eyes as he looked at the male in front of him, watching him ramble on about some guy he doesn't know.

"dude, you know it'd be helpful to put a face to the name, right? the way you describe him makes him seem like some kind of god."

the boy's eyes widened before he nodded excitedly, switching his phone on with a smile, "yeah, you're right. he's super cute though jen."

said boy hummed at that, propping his chin onto his hand as he watched the other scroll through his phone for a picture, eyes travelling outside the window of the small café they were sitting at. "yeah sure, he probably has nothing on hyuck though."

the other snorted, eyes glued to his phone as he spoke, "how's things with that guy anyway? you've liked him for a while right?"

"yeah, but-" jeno sighed as he looked at the surface of the table, tracing random patterns on it with his fingertips, "-he's pretty occupied right now with his photography project and all. I'm thinking of making a move after he's done with that maybe."

humming, the other boy looked up at jeno who now had a determined expression on his face, smiling as he saw the hope twinkling in his eyes, "you said he found that muse he was looking for right? why didn't he just use you?"

jeno clapped his hands loudly, exclaiming dramatically, "right?! that's what i don't get, i know i'm handsome enough."

the boy laughed in response mumbling a 'whatever you say' as he scrolled through his gallery, smiling at the pictures of him and his loved one.

"what're you smiling about?"

"just choosing a picture to show you."

"you smile just by looking at a photo of him? whipped."

"you can't talk, i've seen you panic text me just because this hyuck guy had sweater paws or some bullshit like that."

"that's different!" jeno shouted, causing a few people to glance his way, he felt his face burn red as he focused on the boy opposite him, "just show me a picture, lover boy,"

he rolled his eyes but nevertheless, he turned his phone and showed jeno a picture of a boy with black hair looking down, adorned in a leather jacket and ripped jeans.

jeno let out a low whistle as he looked at the image, "that's kinda hot, way out of your league though." he laughed as the other threatened to stab him with a butter knife, putting his hands up in surrender, "can i see another one though? can't really see his face."

the next picture made him smile softly, it was a boy with wavy black hair looking straight at the camera with big sparkly eyes, his lips drawn in a goofy smile with his high cheekbones prominent, giving the faint impression of dimples on his cheeks.

"pretty cute, actually."

jaemin smiled brightly as he nodded, "the cutest." he agreed as he put his phone away and looked at the other expectantly. "your turn now. i showed you a picture so it's only fair i finally get to see what this hyuck guy looks like in return."

jeno shrugged, taking his phone out and showing jaemin his favourite picture of hyuck he's taken. it was of the boy asleep, his chestnut brown hair messy with a few of his rainbow stands peaking through, his eyes shut as the sun shone on his tanned skin, making him gleam golden.

"um-"

he looked up with a smile, proud of the picture he took, but that smile faltered as he saw the creeped out expression on the pink haired boys face.

"what?"

"you take pictures of him sleeping? creepy ass." jaemin laughed as jeno shot him a dirty look, looking back at the picture closely, "nah, he's actually really pretty too."

"i know." jeno agreed and was about to move the phone away when jaemin suddenly held onto his wrist, furrowing his brows as he looked at the screen closer.

"uh.. are you good-"

"oh!" jaemin leaned back into his chair as the realisation hit him, letting go of jeno's wrist, "i've seen him before, no wonder he looked familiar."

"really? where?"

"i saw him at the park a few days ago. i went there with mark to watch the sun set and we saw him."

jeno tilted his head as he looked at him, "that evening?"

"yeah, I almost-"

"wait- are you the one that almost hit him in the face with the gate?"

"...uh-"

"dude, he came back to our apartment rambling about how some 'cotton candy headass almost scratched his face'".

"cotton candy what-"

"that was you?!" jeno burst into a fit of laughter as he took in the other's offended expression, "i'm gonna start calling you that, cotton candy headass-"

"do that and i'll skin you like a fucking potato." jaemin cut him off blankly, pouting at the others insult, "calling me cotton candy headass, he was the weird one."

jeno giggled as his laughter died down, "that was the evening he found his muse, actually."

"oh really? good for him." jaemin mumbled as he crossed his arms, still salty from the insult, "fucking rainbow dash wannabe."

jeno shoved him with a laugh, his eyes going to jaemin's phone when it lit up with a notification, the background being of him and mark. he paused as something clicked in his head, picking up the phone and looking at mark's picture closely.

what did hyuck say the guy looked like? black hair, cute smile, big eyes.. that's a pretty general description, but what are the chances, right?

he got his phone and took a picture of the lockscreen, ignoring jaemin who moved his chair besides him to see what he's doing, and unashamedly cropping jaemin out of the picture.

"um??? rude ass-"

once he cropped the picture so it was just mark, he sent the photo to hyuck and finally looked up at jaemin who was looking at him confused. "why'd you do that? i know mark is cute and all but he's mine, and why the fuck would you crop me out? damn, all i'm getting these days is disrespect."

jeno rolled his eyes at jaemin's dramatics and sent to him back to his own side of the table, "i just sent it to hyuck, i think mark was the muse he was talking about."

"uh okay? you could've still kept me in the picture." ignoring jeno's deadpan look, he carried on, "besides, mark never agreed to be his muse as far as i'm aware? i don't think they even had a proper conversation."

jeno shrugged and he replied, "well his description matched mark, but let's just see i guess." jaemin sipped on his coffee and looked out the window as jeno's phone buzzed, a message from haechan popping up on the screen.

**haechan 🌞:**

**THATS MY MUSE, WHERE'D YOU GET THAT :0**

**nono^^:**

**that's jaemin's boyfriend, the pink guy you saw yesterday**

**haechan 🌞:**

**ew him, tell him when i see him its on sight 😤 how'd you know him anyway?**

**nono^^:**

**he's the friend i was telling you about. now back to your muse- apparently you didn't even ask him???**

**haechan 🌞:**

**it all happened in a split second so i didnt get the chance 😭 sucks he has a boyfriend tho hdshk**

**nono^^:**

**technically he doesn't, nana just likes him. wait- wym sucks he has a boyfriend???**

**haechan 🌞:**

**single and my type? 👀 not related in any way, but can u get him number for me pls**

**nono^^:**

**wtf why**

**haechan 🌞:**

**so i can ask him to be my muse duh???**

**nono^^:**

**just for that right?**

**haechan 🌞:**

**i mean-**

**nono^^:**

**hyuck no, jaem really likes him**

**haechan 🌞:**

**dhdhdh fineeee just for the muse thing**

**nono^^:**

**..okay, i'll see what i can do**

**haechan 🌞:**

**thanks bby 😘**

jeno felt his face heat up as he read the last message, brushing off the fluttering in his chest, he looked up at jaemin.

"hyuck wants mark's number."

"you sure you don't want it? i saw that smile when i showed you the pic-"

"he wants to ask him to be his muse."

jaemin shrugged before nodding, "sure, let me just ask mark if he's cool with me giving out his number though."

jeno nodded and once jaemin got his reply, he added the number to his phone and then forwarded it to hyuck, ignoring the weird feeling he got when he replied with, 'yESSS CUTE BOY HERE I COME'.

jaemin got up startling jeno slightly in the process, giving him a small smile as he put his jacket on, "i got to go man, i'm hanging out with mark this evening."

"finally gonna ask him out?" jeno responded teasingly as he too, got up to put his coat on.

"uh yeah actually." jaemin laughed slightly, flashing the other a nervous but giddy smile, "tonight."

"woah really?" jeno snickered when jaemin nodded with such enthusiasm he was surprised his head didn't come flying off, "good luck, man. tell me how it goes."

they bid their farewell with smiles on their faces, and somewhere a few blocks away, sat a tanned male smiling at his phone, surprised at how giddy he was just because he got a number from jeno. and jeno himself? walking down the streets he brushed off the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. everything was going to be fine.. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i did not, for the life of me, know how to end this chapter, so im sorry if it sucks ass 💀💀💀


	4. model for me

haechan grinned in excitement as he sat on his bed and looked at the contact on his phone, a sense of giddiness bubbling inside of him. _thank god for jeno,_ he thought as he looked at the new contact in his phone.

**'pretty boy'**

he shuffled back on his sheets, leaning his back against the wooden headboard as he pondered on what to message him. he hummed to himself softly, eyes flitting over the photography equipment piled on his desk, he sat up straighter and looked at his phone, remembering jeno said pretty boy's name was mark, he figured that was as good a place as any to start.

**haechan 🌞:**

**hey mark :)**

he felt his leg bounce slightly in anticipation, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise when he received a message straight away, he assumed he'd have to wait a few days or a reply, or just that mark would ghost him since he wouldn't know who he was.

**pretty boy:**

**hi? who's this?**

**haechan 🌞:**

**my name is donghyuck, remember the boy at the park? by the gate?**

**pretty boy:**

**the one nana almost hit? oh wait- jeno gave you my number right?**

**haechan 🌞:**

**oh? you know him?**

**pretty boy:**

**not really, jaem just told me that his friend gave it to you**

**haechan 🌞:**

**yep, i was actually wondering if you could help me out?**

**pretty boy:**

**uh, sure ig? with what?**

**haechan 🌞:**

**well i'm a photography student and i needed your help with my final project :)**

**pretty boy:**

**oh sure, i guess i could**

**haechan 🌞:**

**GREATTTT TYSM**

**pretty boy:**

**what do u need me to do tho? i don't know if i'd be much help tbh**

**haechan 🌞:**

**i want you to be my muse! model for me :)**

**pretty boy:**

**you want me to what-**

**haechan 🌞:**

**model :)**

**pretty boy:**

**?? i don't know how to**

**haechan 🌞:**

**its** **okay, dw. but are you okay with helping me?**

**pretty boy:**

**yeah idm, why me tho?**

**haechan 🌞:**

**justttt because ;)**

**pretty boy:**

**that wasn't really a valid answer, but okay**

**haechan 🌞:**

**great, ill text you when?**

**pretty boy:**

**yeah sure, i've got to go now, bye donghyuck :)**

**haechan** **🌞:**

**aw why :(**

**pretty boy:**

**because he's busy tf?**

**haechan 🌞:**

**uh??**

_**sent 16:24** _

haechan furrowed his brows slightly, wondering what on earth that last text was about, and who it was from because it clearly wasn't mark, but brushed his thoughts aside when he heard knocking at the door.

he got up, leaving his phone on his bed and walked through the hallway, kicking away any odd socks he found in the way before opening the door.

"oh hey nono, what's up?"

jeno smiled in return walking in and turning to hyuck who closed the door. "just wanted to see you." he said shyly, trying his hardest not to let himself blush as donghyuck flashed him the brightest of smiles at his words.

"well aren't you the sweetest?"

donghyuck smiled as he turned and headed back to his room with the other following closely at his heels, he picked up his camera from his desk and started to get all the materials he thought he'd need ready.

"what are you doing?" jeno asked as he flopped onto the bed, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"just getting some stuff ready, i think i'm going to see mark tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's kinda short, the next one's got more plot in it and this just kind of contributes to that- it's basically a filler chapter, and it wouldn't really work if i carried on the chapter under it, but hope you guys like it so far :)))


	5. jaemin's confession

jaemin sighed shakily and glanced at himself from the side mirror of his car, swallowing thickly as he waited for mark to come out of his house. _god, i'm so fucking nervous,_ he thought as he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. today was the day, the day he'd finally confess his love to mark, he nodded to himself as he went over what he had planned for today in his mind, _you've got this, you've liked him for almost a year now, it's time you tell him._ he was so in his thoughts that the sound of his phone pinging made him jump in his seat, quickly glancing at the door to see if mark may have saw, he looked at the text he received, 

**markie 🤍:**

**i'll be down in a sec, sorry for making you wait😫**

he smiled to himself as he looked at the message from his cutie, his eyes going up to the door when he saw mark walking out, heading towards him with a sheepish smile on his face, he opened the door and sat in the passenger seat, putting on his seatbelt and looking over at jaemin. "did you wait long?"

although he'd been waiting for around ten minutes, the guilty look on the elder's face had him shaking his head, "nah, only 5 minutes. you ready?" 

mark hummed, "where are we going?"

jaemin just smiled and started driving, "that's a secret baby." he grinned as he glanced at mark from the corner of his eye, watching the older sink in his chair mumbling.

"but why?" he whined as he crossed his arms with and spoke with a light pout, something jaemin noticed when he first met him, and it was taking every inch of his willpower to stop himself from diving at him and smothering him in hugs and kisses, "and i'm not your baby."

jaemin just hummed, _not yet_ , he thought as he parked on the side of the road near a park. "we're coming here?" jaemin nodded and got out of the car, opening the door for a very confused mark, "but? we could have just walked here-"

"we have to go to other places after this too, no point coming here and then going back to my place for my car."

mark nodded slightly, saying something softly about how that wasn't very good for the environment, to which jaemin gave the fondest of smiles. he held his hand and led the way through the greenery to the small cafe surrounded by nature where they had their first 'hang out'. they sat in a booth and jaemin felt his nerves spike again as he looked the mark sitting in front of him, the sun shining through the window to caress mark's face in such a perfect angle, that jaemin felt the need to both scream and cry simultaneously, if mark said yes he'd be the luckiest man in the world. 

"you okay nana?" mark spoke softly as he noticed jaemin bouncing his leg nervously.

"uh yeah." jaemin laughed as he held the others hand and _god,_ he felt like backing out as mark looked up at him with those stupidly sparkly eyes. this was a stupid idea. he gulped as he stood up, "i'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. he quickly left, heart thrumming faster at the soft 'okay' he got in response, he entered the bathroom and placed his palms flat against the sink as he looked at himself in the mirror. _what the hell was that?_ he thought as he dragged a hand down his face, unsure of where the sudden wave of nervousness even came from.

"no.. you promised yourself you would do this." he whispered as he splashed some water on his face. "now get out there and confess."

he stood up straight, exhaling and running a hand through his hair, he turned to leave the bathroom. he walked up to the table swiftly, that pace slowed down however when he saw mark occupied on his phone. he sat back at the table and mark flickered his eyes up at him, "hey, you okay?" he nodded in response and watched mark type off a quick bye. he opened his mouth to speak when mark's phone lit up again, a message from donghyuck lighting up the screen.

he doesn't know why that bugged him so much, watching mark smile slightly as he looked at the message, or maybe it was the bundle of nerves slowly wounding tighter and tighter in his stomach, he grabbed mark's phone and sent a text and pocketed the phone, leaning forward and holding mark's hands in his own, increasing the boys confusion. "why'd you do that?" jaemin looked at his face and decided the time was now.

"mark, i need to tell you something important."

"..okay?" mark said confused as the other leaned forward, not quite knowing what it was about but seeing it was important to nana, he mirrored the younger's actions and leaned forward too.

"i.. d-do you remember that day we went to the funfair?"

"huh?" mark blinked in surprise, he wasn't quite sure what he was expecting but it wasn't that, "..yeah?"

"and you thought i was sick remember?" 

"yeah because you were all red for like no reason, did you get that checked out-"

"that was because that was the day i realised."

"hm? realised what?"

jaemin smiled as he got lost in the memory, tightening his hold on the others hands, "you just looked so.. so pretty. standing there smiling so brightly, the colourful flashes of lights everywhere, even in the crowded space, i couldn't look at anyone but you. and when we were on the ferris wheel? you looked so fucking perfect, even if you were scared we were too high and wouldn't take your eyes off of me." he paused as he took in the rosy hue dusting marks cheeks, looking down at their hands, he continued, "okay, i'm just gonna skip the cheesy stuff because i know you'll clown me for it later, but mark, i.. fuck, i really like you. like a whole fucking lot, and it would be great if you felt the same."

silence.

jaemin closed his eyes tightly as he kept his head down, regret blooming in his chest, he felt his eyes burn with unshed tears as he felt mark's hands slip away from his grasp. he messed everything up.

"shit, i-i'm sorry, lets just.. lets just forget this hap-" he froze.

marks hands gently cupped his face and he felt the softest sensation of marks lips gently touch his own.

mark pulled away fast, the feeling of their lips brushing leaving a tingling sensation, jaemin opened his eyes wide and started at the other with his jaw dropped. mark looked away, eyes focused outside the window as he covered his face with one of his hands, the other reaching forward to intertwine their fingers. "i-" he paused and even though his face was covered, jaemin saw the tips of his ears burn a hot red,

"i really like you too nana."


End file.
